botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Danior
Stats *'Name: '''Danior Dakinov *'Clan: Ravnos *'''Generation: 11 *'Embrace Date: '''1949 *'Demeanor: 'Gallant *'Apparent Age: 'Late 20's *'Clan Status: '3 *'Sire: 'Job *'Known Childer: 'Diana (d) *'Facts: '''Romani Gypsy Background Once upon a time.. There are forgotten places in Hungary, lonely spans of land concealing towns and villages still enraptured by stories of the unknown...and equally as fearful of what those stories entailed. One of these places, a rustic little hovel known as Batiz, once housed a family that embodied the very essence of these stories. Gypsies they were called, vagrants with the muddied blood of a hundred different stocks who lived in rickety old homes on the outskirts of town. Still clinging to the old ways even in these modern times, the family was led by Baro Tomas and his wife Florica who produced three children; Danior came first, bold and loud. Next came Daciana, canny and loyal. Later still came Diana, a strange child who stared at nothing and spoke to shadows on the walls. Danior loved his family and his sisters best of all. The townspeople didn't trust them, but tolorated them nonetheless. One day in june of 1949 when Daciana and Diana were in the woods they found a body, mauled and ruined by what seemed to be a wolf. After making certain the predator were gone, Daciana ran to the Camp to warn the Romani about this. While she was gone, several hunters from town found Diana alone with the body.Supersticious to start with, they witnessed the girl speaking to things that were not there to their own limited vision, her madness taking hold of her in her fright. She was taken in by the hunters and brought to town where they claimed the little girl was a monster who changed shape and murdered someone on a trail in the wood. It wasn't long after that that the town mustered up a mob and hit the camp hard. Tomas ordered Danior and Daciana to protect the children, and so they went into the mountains before they were found. That night Danior went out and managed to lead the hunters on a false trail away from the children and his sisters. They returned to the site the next morning and were greeted by a pyre of the dead, including the severed head of their father. Their mother was nowhere to be found. They managed to dig some of the money they had saved up from the ashes, and were canny enough to understand that they could not remain here safely any longer. They saddled the other survivors with the children they rescued and traveled to the nearest large city, one with lots of tourism. Little did they know that they had been followed by the actual murderer for whom they had been blamed. Job, a Ravnos who had actually committed the crime found Danior and cornered him. He told him that the killer had been a Vampire called a Gangrel, and offered Dani a chance to taste revenge. When he returned to camp, he found that Daciana was horrified at what he had become. Marime! She called for the rest to help her kill the demon that had been her brother. Devastated, Danior fled into the night, determined to rescue his younger sister if she were still alive. Months later Dani arrived back in Batiz, where he found that Diana was still in a cell, wasting away. He used his newfound abilities to mount a rescue easily enough and his little sister, so prone to visions and fits of madness was much more ready to accept him as he now was. The pair went off together and by the mid 1950's he had embraced her. Dani and Diana travlled across much of Europe, running games and cons to win money or blood. Pissing off this Prince or that one and generally living how they wished. Sometimes they would meet with other Ravnos and collectively raise hell when one Trickster had been unfairly treated by the Kindred of a domain. They had a coterie built up by the 1970's of 4 Ravnos and several ghouls, all of Romani stock. The band moved where and how they wished. Then it all fell apart. In 1999 the band was back in Hungary when they felt their Founders death. The psychic backlash of that death hit them all at once and they turned on one another in a canabalistic rage. Later, Danior cried when he remembered his fangs tearing out the throat and indeed, the soul of his little sister. The shame he now carried for that weighs heavily upon him. He still kept to his duty and took the ghouls with him, still serving as Rom Baro for the small group of Romani ghouls. The group has only recently arrived in America and they continue to travel, although being a bit more careful now that Danior is all alone. Ravnos. Outsider. Gypsy. Marime. danvardo.jpg danvardobed.jpg dhaven2.jpg|Danior's Haven Aidan_Turner_1_JPG_1000x700_q85.jpg dani2.jpg|Danior Danny9.jpg|Danior Category:Ravnos Category:Independents Category:Regulators